He is my Luck
by gamyclub
Summary: Hibari, 24 ans, étudiant à l'université, veut partir loin de son pays natale. Lorsqu'un nouveau professeur au allure de dragueur romantique prend place, un concours prend place pour les étudiants en Histoire.  Yaoi, Boys love. Rating M! DinoxHibari
1. Chapter 1

He is my luck

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, malheureusement …. Je remercie donc Amano Akira-sama d'avoir crée les merveilleux personnages de Reborn! Mais, le contexte est totalement de moi. Enfin … De moi … C'est une université xD! Je n'ai pas crée l'université, mais l'histoire oui XD!

**Pairing :** Dino Cavallonne et Hibari Kyouya. Que voulez vous, vous n'avez pas remarqué que les cheveux clairs vont toujours trop bien avec les mecs aux cheveux foncés XD. De plus, Dino est parfais (L) Avec des sous-entendu 8059 et d'autres à voir =D (Autre preuve que clairs et foncé, c'est l'amour xD!)

**Rating :** M ! Je … Je ne suis pas capable d'aller dans le soft u/u'

**Commentaires : **Comme le contexte est totalement hors Reborn, il n'y a pas de spoiler, par contre, il faut imaginer les persos en TYL pour la plupart ^^ De plus, malgré que je la poste sur le comme de Gamyclub, il n'est que par moi, Kiliam. Kyra ne corrige donc pas . (Vive les fautes / PAN ) Et pour en anglais .. On verra x) De plus c'est des petits chapitres ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

POV Hibari

La musique rythmait le cours de ses heures et de ses journées. Complètement perdu entre les écouteurs et les paroles des chansons qui défilait sur son Ipod, il ne prenait conscience que de la guitare qui jouait, les vois qui laissait leur tonalité augmenter ou diminuer en douceur et les sons arrières qui complétait les mélodies déjà produites. C'était le seul réel moyen qui s'était trouvé pour ne plus entendre les autres herbivores autour de lui qui ne semblait pas comprendre son terrible besoin de silence et de calme. L'idée de rentre chez lui était surement pire que de rester dans ce lieu. Quelle idée avait-il eu de prendre une chambre dans une pension ou tous les imbéciles pensaient qu'avec le fait qu'il habitait ensemble, il pouvait se permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait et de le considérer comme un de leurs amis. Un d'eux avait tendance a venir toujours le déranger avec un sourire niais et la batte de baseball sur l'épaule. Un autre encore semblait le prendre comme un idole a cause de sa force et justement, le craignait de tout son corps. Ceux qui était le plus supportable dans le troupeau était surement le plus silencieux d'entre tous, a vrai dire, lui-même. Il n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser au niveau qu'il avait. Personne n'égalait sa personne et personne autour de lui ne pouvait avoir l'étiquette d'être son ami. Il ne fallait pas trop insister non plus car le jeune homme finissait toujours par battre tout ceux qui commençait vraiment a haïr. Il y allait malheureusement seulement avec ses poings, mais chez lui ses matraques l'appelaient terriblement lorsqu'il perdait patience. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas les utiliser et devait rêver d'elles le plus souvent possible.

Bien sûr, en plus d'en supporter lorsqu'il posait les pieds dans la demeure, il fallait aussi qu'il en supporte a d'autres endroits. Il fallait en supporter pendant les heures de cours, mais aussi pendant les heures de travail. Plutôt, les heures où il s'abaissait à servir des herbivores pour qu'un herbivore plus riche le paye. Et encore, cet idiot payait seulement le salaire minimum, tandis que LUI se forçait à devoir avoir un certain respect envers les clients. Même si certaines lui faisaient des petits sourires subjectifs de ce qu'elles désiraient, et certains hommes a leur tour parfois osait lui faire des avances, LUI devait se taire et continuer à les respecter. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'avec ce salaire, il arrivait tout juste à subvenir à ses besoins. Il travaillait pour vivre loin de sa famille, prenant les études comme raison de son subit départ. Pas qu'il ai des problèmes avec eux, mais simplement qu'il n'avait aucun attachement envers eux, malgré qu'il s'agisse de sa famille, eux aussi n'était que des herbivores qui ne méritait pas une place près de lui.

Ce lui sans cœur était Hibari Kyouya, 2 ans, le plus associable, effrayant que l'on puisse rencontrer sur son passage. Lui que tout le monde craignait mais voulait en faire son ami. Lui qui se considérait toujours supérieur à tous, peut importe la richesse, l'intelligence ou la force des autres. Lui, oui bien celui là, désirait profondément quitter le pays qui l'abritait depuis le début, depuis trop longtemps en résumé. Il avait le goût de liberté. Il voulait partir plus loin, pas pour découvrir ailleurs, mais aller loin, battre les gens dont la réputation de leur force avait atteint ses oreilles. Voilà en quoi la raison que ce jeune homme, Hibari, voulait aller plus loin. Pour battre tout le monde et prouver ainsi à tous sa supériorité. Il était bien conscient que pour partir, il lui fallait l'argent, mais il n'avait jamais été chanceux, ses parents ne lui donnerai jamais l'argent, même si ils en avaient trop bien les moyens, et surtout il était encore aux études. Il lui fallait l'argent, et donc, le travail payant avec. Ayant jamais eu d'intérêt à côtoyer les gens, puisque pour lui ils étaient tous des êtres inférieurs, il avait fait une croix sur le public. Par contre, ayant toujours été premier de classe, ayant toujours été l'exemple parfait de l'élève modèle aimait l'école au point de mettre l'hymne comme sonnerie, l'idée de professeur l'avais effleuré, mais ce poste ne lui aurait vraiment pas du tout allé. Il serait le genre à battre ses élèves a mort, même si lui, ca lui plairait plutôt bien, ce ne serait surement pas le cas des parents de ses idiots. Plusieurs idées lui furent proposer, comme exemple celui d'hôtes, ca ne prit pas de temps avant que la proposition soit refusé avec un coup de bras au ventre, tout comme celui de garde du corps aussi. Il ne se rabaissera jamais au niveau de quelqu'un de faible qui n'était pas capable de se défendre seul. Étant à cours d'idée, il prit des cours aléatoire en langues et en histoire. Les points qu'il trouva bénéfique pour le choix fut le silence des musées, les gens calmes et intelligents, les voyages qu'ils font souvent… Surtout les voyages en fait qu'il semblait lui plaire.

Il s'était lancé ainsi, sans grande conviction, sans grande motivation. Simplement celle de l'argent et des voyages, surtout. Seulement. Il était lassé de tout. C'est pour ca qu'il désirait vivement partir. Il en avait marre des gens qui voulait l'avoir dans son cercle d'ami, tandis que d'autre le haïssait à mourir. Personne n'était capable de simplement l'ignorer, de faire comme si il n'était pas. Non, il fallait toujours qu'un d'eux, malgré l'égoïsme qu'il avait, son aura meurtrière, ses menaces habituelles n'est pas d'impact sur certains. En s'éloignant, il espérait mettre plus de barrière entre lui et les autres.

_Crack ! _Fut le son qui résonna dans la ruelle dans laquelle il s'était engagé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il regarda devant lui, regardant la silhouette affaibli devant lui. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent sur son front, qu'il essuya d'un geste lent de la manche. On voyait à peine le contour de ses traits et la blancheur de son visage, vu le peu de lueur qu'il y avait. Et on voyait son tout léger sourire, tandis qu'il tournait déjà les talons, sans un regard pour celui qui avait osez le provoquez après son chiffre de travail. Il venait tout juste de terminé de travailler lorsque cet herbivore avait eu le culot d'essayer de lui faire boire quelque chose dans son lait de soja, car bien sûr Hibari ne buvait pas n'importe quoi, même tard la nuit, il était le genre a demander du lait. Hibari n'avait pas pris de temps et avait trouvé la première barre de métal légèrement plié pour s'en servir. Trois coups secs lui avait suffi avant qu'il retourne dans son lieu de travail, oubliant à boire, prenant ses affaires et quittant rapidement, plus énerver. Même pas le boss qui avait l'habitude de lui proposer de rester pour boire n'arrêta son chemin aujourd'hui.

En arrivant, seul le propriétaire des lieux étaient encore debout, installé contre la table somnolant une assiette devant lui et une en face. Hibari continua son chemin, pensant simplement que l'amour était un sentiment inventé par les humains pour se soulager l'esprit et savoir qu'ils ont de l'importance. Hibari n'avait pas besoin de cela, IL était important. Montant en haut, il entendit les sons de la chambre voisines, il toqua fortement contre la porte.

_- Taisez-vous, sinon je vous bats a mort ! _

Ce fut le silence soudain, tandis qu'il prit ses effets dans sa chambre et alla sous la douche. Personne, comme d'habitude. Il prit son temps, et en sortant, aperçu les lumières du rez-de-chaussée éteintes. L'amour servait vraiment à rien, seulement à finir par vous brisez le cœur.

* * *

Alors voilà pour le premier chapitre ^^ POV Hibari. J'espère être resté dans l'image qu'on fait de lui xD ! En tout cas, moi je le perçois comme ca o_o… Je tiens à dire, je n'ai pas d'horaire prévue pour cette fiction, je vais y aller à l'écriture =) Hésitez pas a faire une Reviwe, je ne vous mordrai pas à mort XD ! *embrase sa figure de Hi-chan*

De plus, c'est par Kiliam, totalement ( : Disons que les filles sont pas au courant O_O , enfin, a moitié XD !


	2. Chapter 2

He is my luck

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, malheureusement …. Je remercie donc Amano Akira-sama d'avoir crée les merveilleux personnages de Reborn! Mais, le contexte est totalement de moi. Enfin … De moi … C'est une université xD! Je n'ai pas crée l'université, mais l'histoire oui XD!

**Pairing :** Dino Cavallonne et Hibari Kyouya. Que voulez vous, vous n'avez pas remarqué que les cheveux clairs vont toujours trop bien avec les mecs aux cheveux foncés XD. De plus, Dino est parfais (L) Mais Hibari est encore mieux. Avec des sous-entendu 8059 , ca commence xD! (Autre preuve que clairs et foncé, c'est l'amour xD!)

**Rating :** M ! Je … Je ne suis pas capable d'aller dans le soft u/u'

**Commentaires : **Comme le contexte est totalement hors Reborn, il n'y a pas de spoiler, par contre, il faut imaginer les persos en TYL pour la plupart ^^ De plus, malgré que je la poste sur le comme de Gamyclub, il n'est que par moi, Kiliam. Kyra ne corrige donc pas . (Vive les fautes / PAN ) Et pour en anglais .. On verra DarkAngel x) De plus c'est des petits chapitres ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Comme chaque matin, il se réveillait seul, de bonne heure, toujours à la même heure. Malgré qu'il fût souvent couché tard, il se réveilla le premier. C'était les mêmes habitudes chaque matin, répétitif. Il fouilla dans son armoire, sortant les vêtements toujours dans des teintes foncées, toujours bien habillé, jamais abimé. Il avait le sens des vêtements, un jeans de couleur foncé, le chandail noir a manches longues parfaitement repassé, sur une pile de chandails de même teintes parfaitement plié, trop bien plié. Tout était parfaitement rangé, pire que dans l'armée. Il enfila ensuite une veste grisâtre par-dessus et sans se regarder, quitta sa chambre son sac déjà près. Il avait un charme naturel, toujours habillé chic, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffé. Son déjeuner était fait avec soin par lui-même, tout comme son diner, ne changeant jamais son rituel. Il profitait du matin ou les autres dormaient profondément pour regarder les informations à la télé. Le matin, tout le monde savait que la télévision lui appartenait pleinement, puisque le reste du temps il était dans sa chambre à lire, ou ailleurs. C'était aussi une bonne partit de son rituel. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à l'herbivore aux cheveux noirs de venir s'assoir près de lui pour lui demander s'il pouvait éviter de buter dans la porte chaque soir qu'il entendait le moindre bruit suspect, ce qui arrivait quand il s'agissait de cet herbivore de batteur de balle Yamamoto, de presque tous les soirs. Hibari jeta rapidement un regard vers un d'eux qui s'enfonçait dans son bol de céréales grognant fortement et se tordant sur sa chaise comme si il essayait de trouver une bonne position. La douleur d'aujourd'hui semblait pourtant lui avoir fait du bien la veille ?

Hibari ignora complètement, sortant soudainement de son sac la matraque de métal tandis que l'autre se recula, souriant idiotement et rigola craintif en lui disant qu'il pourrait y réfléchir. Hibari prit ses affaires rapidement et partit, laissant la tension qu'il avait laissée parfaitement intacte. Il s'enferma sur tout le long du trajet dans la musique que ses écouteurs lui procurait pendant qu'il marchait d'un pas vif et imposant. Ses yeux ne se posaient sur personne, tandis qu'au contraire, il faisait tourner la plupart des têtes vers lui. Il avait le charme, mais ne s'en servait pas du tout.

Comme a chaque fois, il arrivait dans les premiers à l'université prenant automatiquement la direction de la bibliothèque. Ce matin, il passa devant la dame en l'ignorant, n'ayant aucun livre à rendre et s'installa sur la table la plus éloigné qui ne comportait qu'une seule chaise, la sienne. Il se l'était approprié depuis qu'il était ici, et chaque personne qui osait s'installer recevait un regard glacial de sa part. Il s'installa avec tout le confort qu'il avait le droit, déposant son sac sur le coin et allongeant ses jambes sur la table, ouvrant son portable. Avec le temps, la bibliothécaire ne le réprimandait plus, il nettoyait toujours avant de partir, prenant toujours soin de ramasser, voir même nettoyer et était l'un de ses plus grands loueurs de livres. Elle avait fini par parfois lire les livres qu'il lisait, trouvant que le jeune homme avait du goût en lecture. Même une fois, elle avait essayé la discussion, mais avec finalement compris que comme elle, il aimait le silence. Au fil du temps, lorsque la bibliothécaire voyait un livre potentiel qu'il pourrait lui plaire, autant pour lui que pour ses travaux, elle le posait directement sur cette table. Aujourd'hui, ce fut un livre sur l'histoire de Pompéi, le nouveau sujet qu'il aurait en cours. Avant les autres, il connaissait parfois les sujets des cours avant les autres et pouvaient les étudier même avant. Il ouvrit son ordinateur, continuant quelques lignes de sa dissertation qu'il devait rendre dans un mois. Il savait très bien qu'il était à l'avance, mais chez lui, c'était une sale habitude de tout faire avant, d'être le premier et d'être ainsi supérieur. Ainsi, comme il commençait ses travaux plus tôt, il avait le temps de trouver les réponses lui-même. Il ne se rabaissera pas au niveau d'un professeur. Lentement, il vit les lieux se remplirent, et après quelques instant, il se leva et ramassa les choses sur son bureau prenant le livre avec lui. Il l'enregistra à son nom et prit la direction de son premier cours. Il s'agissait du cours d'anglais enrichi. Le trois quart du temps, il le prit a ignorer complètement les autres et écoutant d'une oreille semi-attentive le professeur qui parlait dans un bel anglais pur. Hibari prenait les notes rapidement avec ses doigts, écoutant sans fixer l'adulte. Il retenait la prononciation des mots plus compliqué, les mémorisant en même temps dans sa tête.

Le cours à la fin commença vraiment à l'ennuyer, et sans prendre son reste, il se leva rapidement et sans un bruit partit du cours, sans un signe vers personne. Il se rendit vers la cafétéria déjà pas mal remplis et ne fit pas longtemps la file prenant seulement une boisson, du lait de soja à nouveau, et partit en direction de son second cours, même si il commençait dans 30 minutes. Il s'installa sur un banc plus loin et continua sa dissertation, qu'il fini 5 minutes plus tôt que prévu. Il rentra dans le local, se rendant au fond de la classe et posant sur le coin du bureau le livre de Pompéi. Les murmures s'élevèrent plus le monde rentrait, racontant rumeurs sur rumeurs. Ces herbivores ne savaient que parler et parler, sans jamais chercher les sources. La nouvelle victime des ragots étaient le professeur du cours présent '' Histoire de Méditerranée ''. Il avait choisie ce cours car l'Europe était plutôt loin de son pays natale, le Japon, et de plus, il avait remarqué peu de gens l'avait sur leur liste de cours et que le cours avait eu de la publicité car peu de gens s'y inscrivait.

Le silence apparu finalement lorsqu'un homme de peut-être à peine 30 ans mit les pieds dans la classe, bayant fortement et cassant ainsi l'ambiance installé. Cet homme avait l'allure d'un élève vu comme il était arrivé et habillé, et pourtant, il prit la place sur le pupitre, installant ses longues jambes sur le bureau, retirant sa veste d'un geste lent et presque sensuel, et surtout, lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure dorée, les yeux clos et le visage paisible. Il souriait, doucement mais bêtement, comme l'herbivore qu'il avait déjà comme ''pensionnaire avec lui''. Il avait donné tout un spectacle à sa classe, et lorsqu'il se leva et se présenta, la voix sensuel et grave raisonna dans la classe, et le nom sonna encore plus masculin, captivant, intrigant.

_Bonjour,_ fit-il, _je suis Dino, Dino Cavallone. Je remplace votre professeur le temps de son rétablissement. _

Il expliqua brièvement être un ancien élève de son prédécesseur, l'accident que celui-ci avait eu, qu'il connaissait bien la matière et qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. La seule chose que pensa Hibari fut qu'un autre herbivore plus idiot que le précédent prenait place, qu'il semblait plus être la pour faire la cour que donner des cours et sa voix suave lui ferait rien. Il avait l'air que d'un Gino bête et sans cervelle.

* * *

Second chapitre, encore très centré sur Hibari, mais on commence a apercevoir Dino 3. Le genre Romantique Seme 3 La voix suave, le regard percant, les lèvres fines *saigne du nez* N'oubliez pas de faire des Reviews pour notre Hi-chan *embrasse mini Hi-chan*

Prochain chapitre ? Changement de Pov.


End file.
